


Capturado

by miruru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 30 de Fictober 2019 -Crowley reflexionaba muy a menudo acerca de su final. Sabía que había llevado la vida que había querido y que eso le ganaría muchos enemigos una vez se descubrieran las mentiras, los engaños, esas alianzas que jamás debería haber establecido con un ángel. Así que si le preguntaban cómo creía que iba a morir, él decía que apuñalado por la noche mientras dormía. Irónico, puesto que los demonios no necesitaban descansar, pero él lo hacía por puro vicio.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fictober 2019 de Miruru





	Capturado

Crowley reflexionaba muy a menudo acerca de su final. Sabía que había llevado la vida que había querido y que eso le ganaría muchos enemigos una vez se descubrieran las mentiras, los engaños, esas alianzas que jamás debería haber establecido con un ángel. Así que si le preguntaban cómo creía que iba a morir, él decía que apuñalado por la noche mientras dormía. Irónico, puesto que los demonios no necesitaban descansar, pero él lo hacía por puro vicio.

Detener el apocalipsis había sido una de las tareas más complicadas en su larga vida. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que el maldito niño se traspapelaría? Pero lo habían logrado, Adán había cambiado la realidad con sólo pensarlo y habían retenido a Satán en el infierno. Todo parecía estar bien. ¿Verdad?

Pero el mensaje del cambio de identidad no se les iba de la cabeza, así que cuando todo acabó durante una temporada empezaron a hacerse pasar el uno por el otro. Crowley dormía en la tienda de Azirafel y éste se había ido a su piso a cuidar de sus plantas. Había tenido que amenazarle por teléfono, sabía que estaba dándoles todo el amor que no merecían. ¡No las escuchaba temblar, por todos los demonios!

Los ángeles aparecieron y lo capturaron. Tuvo ganas de resistirle e insultarles con el angelical rostro de Azirafel, pero no podía salirse del guión y dejó que lo guiaran al Cielo. Qué recuerdos más extraños le habían venido al volver a pasear por esos pasillos asépticos. Tenía ganas de volver a echar la siesta en alguna habitación y al mismo tiempo de quemarlo todo. Cruzó los dedos mientras lo sentaban en una silla y lo ataban. Esperaba que usaran los métodos que le había explicado su amigo.

Había pensado en cómo moriría muchas veces pero “muerte en el cielo con la apariencia de Azirafel” no era una de ellas.


End file.
